


Talk Too Much

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: and race never listens to elmer, even though elmer is the most logical one, i wrote this randomly on a whim so sorry in advance if its bad, other newsies were mentioned but didnt play a big enough part to be tagged, these boys are major idiots by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race and Albert kiss at a party, and then the two of them have a bit of a misunderstanding.This isn't technically a song fic? But I was inspired by like the first two lines of the chorus of the song Talk Too Much by COIN so, listen to that if you want, it's a bop.





	Talk Too Much

_ Race and Albert had showed up to the party together. Neither of them knew why Jack was throwing the party, but they didn’t much care. It was a party, and party meant alcohol and just a fun time hanging out and talking with friends. They split up after awhile, Albert going over to Specs and Romeo, and Race went over to Elmer and the twins. They went and basically just made their rounds, spending time talking with everyone of their friends and such. Race had sat talking with Finch for a while, laughing his ass off. He forgot how funny Finch was. _

_ After quite a while, when most of the party had just calmed down and most people were just sitting and chilling, talking quietly amongst themselves, Albert and Race found themselves sitting on the couch. Race started going on and on about something from his psychology class, and Albert couldn’t get a word in anywhere. _

_ “You know, you talk too much sometimes,” Albert said when there was finally an opening. He had been drinking. Everyone had been drinking. It was a party after all. _

_ “Oh yeah?” Race responded. Albert nodded. “Well, if I talk so much, why don’t you come over here and kiss me to shut me up?” _

_ Albert’s eyes widened slightly. “What?” _

_ Race smirked at him. “You heard me. Come over here and kiss me if you want to shut me up so bad.” _

_ Albert shrugged. “Alright, I guess.” He and Race had been sitting on the same couch, just farther apart. Albert moved over so he was closer to Race and he crashed their lips together. It was sloppy, because they were both drunk, but because they were drunk they didn’t much care. Eventually Albert pulled Race into his lap and they just made out for the rest of the night. _

* * *

 

That was two weeks ago. Race and Albert hadn’t talked since. Not because they didn’t want to or because they were uncomfortable around the other or anything, they were just busy. At least that’s what Race kept telling himself. He hoped Albert wasn’t just trying to avoid him. He’d understand why, though. Race was the one who initiated the first kiss. He shouldn’t have done that. He was drunk and didn’t know what he was saying, and Albert was drunk and didn’t know what he was doing. Race knew he had liked it. A lot, actually. He’d had a major crush on Albert since high school. He knew Albert didn’t feel the same though, he only kissed him because he was drunk. That made it hurt worse, Race thought. The one time Race ever even got to kiss Albert and he himself was almost too drunk to remember. It was pretty hazy, but the memory was there. Well, the memory of it happening. Race wished he could remember how it felt, considering it’ll never happen again.

After a third week without seeing Albert, Race was convinced he was just avoiding him because of what happened at the party. So, he did what he would normally do in this situation: whine to Elmer. “Elm, he’s avoiding me. He’s avoiding me because I made him make out with me at the party.”

Elmer rolled his eyes. “You didn’t make him do anything, Race. I was at the party, I saw what happened. You didn’t force him to do anything. He could’ve denied, but he didn’t, because he likes you. I’ve been telling you since junior year, dude.”

Race groaned. “No, he only accepted because he was drunk and didn’t know what he was doing.”

Elmer gave him a deadpan stare. “Race, he wasn’t nearly as drunk as you were. He was maybe buzzed at the most. The alcohol he had in his system just made him brave enough to act on his feelings when you told him to kiss you.

Race huffed and stood up from his position, laying upside down off the couch. “Whatever, you’re not being helpful. Albert doesn’t like me, I know he doesn’t.” He stomped off to his room in their shared apartment like a child. Elmer sighed.

Race hated hearing all of the speeches, “Of course he likes you!” “You two would be perfect together.” “Do you see the way he looks at you?” “You should go for it!” “He’ll say yes, I know he will.” Race had almost been stupid enough to believe it and tell Albert in their junior year of high school. Right before he did, though, Albert went on this long speech about this girl in his art class that was just  _ so pretty _ and how he really wanted to get to know her more. Race felt like an idiot. He hated hearing stuff like that because it was never true.

After another week, there was still nothing from Albert. It was becoming less being afraid that he hated him and more just missing his best friend. Still, though, that next weekend he was invited to go out with a group and have a fun time, and he didn’t go. He asked if Albert was going to be going, and he was, so Race decided not to. He wanted to, and he wanted to see Albert, but if Albert didn’t want to see him, he wasn’t going to make Albert be around him. Elmer told him he was being an idiot. Race didn’t much care what Elmer had to say.

Race regretted not going out, but he knew it was for the better. He probably would have felt better. Race hadn’t noticed it as much, but a lot of people around him noticed a change in him. It had been five weeks since he last even talked to his best friend, over a month, and the last time they were together they made out. He was being very down and just not himself the past couple of weeks. Elmer was going insane, being the one that Race always went to when he needed to vent. He was running out of patience, that was for sure.

“El, it’s been six weeks. He forgot about me. He’s probably already replaced me. Was it Finch? I bet it was Finch. Finch replaced me, I knew it.” Race was, once again, whining to Elmer.

Elmer was about to rip his own hair out. “Race, has it ever occured to you that maybe he hasn’t talked to you because he’s worried about the same thing you are?”

Race looked at him confused. “You’re mostly worried that he hates you because you say you took advantage of him while he was drunk by telling him to kiss you. He wasn’t drunk, though, he was only buzzed. He’s probably worried that you hate him because he took advantage of you while drunk by kissing you. You haven’t tried contacting him at all this whole time, have you?”

Race looked down sheepishly. “Well no, but I-”

“No buts!” Elmer interjected. “You don’t get to whine to me anymore unless you text him asking if you can talk, and he doesn’t answer. If that happens, then you can whine to me more. Now I’m going back to my room.”

Race huffed, but he knew he had a point. He pulled out his phone and looked at his messages for a long while before tapping his conversation with Albert.

**Racerrr:** uh hey al. its been like 6 weeks but could we maybe… talk?

Race bit his lip while waiting for an answer. If even now, after six weeks, Albert still won’t talk to him, Race will be heartbroken. It was ten minutes before he heard his phone go off and he just about jumped five feet into the air.

**Albie:** yeah sure of course. i can head over to urs now if u want?

**Racerrr:** yeah thats fine

**Albie:** cool see u in 10

Race let out a sigh of relief, but it was shaky. Now he had to figure out what to say. Well, he needed to start with an apology, probably. For being stupid and telling him to kiss him while they were drunk. God, he was so nervous. Most of all, Race just wanted his best friend back. He wasn’t the same without him. He needed him. Race was so stuck in his head he didn’t even hear when Albert knocked on the door. Or the second time. After the third knock and no answer, Albert just tried the door to see that it was unlocked. He closed the door behind him after walking in and saw Race with his face in his hands while he sat on the couch. “Race?”

Race jumped up to his feet and when he saw Albert he froze for a second before talking a mile a minute. “Albert, hi. Listen, I’m so sorry, Albie. I was stupid and told you to kiss me while we were both drunk and you didn’t know what you were doing. I shouldn’t have said it, it shouldn’t have happened. I know that you don’t feel the same, why would you feel the same? I was just stupid and drunk and I know you probably hate me but I-”

Albert cut him off quickly. “Race, calm down and breathe for a second.” Race did. Albert smiled at him a little. “You know, you talk too much sometimes.” Albert moved forward and cupped his face in his hand and kissed him softly. For a moment, Race was frozen with shock, but he soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms behind Albert’s neck. Albert wrapped his arms around Race’s waist. When they pulled apart from the kiss, Race looked up at Albert with wide eyes. Albert smirked. “What was that about me not feeling the same?”

Race looked at him with shock. “You just… kissed me… again.”

Albert nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“And you aren’t drunk this time? Not at all? Not even a little bit?”

Albert laughed. “No, Race. I like you too, and I have for one hell of a long time. I thought, at that party, that I sort of took advantage of you being drunk. You were much more drunk than I was, but I still kissed you when you told me to anyways. I thought it would be a good idea to not spend time with each other for a little while for your sake, but then after a couple weeks and I still didn’t hear from you I was scared to try to contact you. I thought you were mad at me.”

Race chuckled. “I guess Elmer was right, then.”

A small, muffled voice came from down the hall. “I’m always right!”

Albert and Race laughed and flopped onto the couch. After a moment of hesitation, Albert pulled Race into his lap, and Race smiled at him. “So, as it turns out, we’re just idiots.”

Race snorted. “Yeah, well, we’ve known that all along.”   
  
Albert looked at him with a grin. “Shush, you talk too much.” And he leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was fun to write if anything, and I really do recommend giving the song a listen! It's really good. Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
